


Some domestics

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of quarrel going on between the two... nothing spectactula....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some domestics

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really good at writing this kid of staff... and it is my first time... just for fun... not much plot... eeeek... just ignore it if you don't like it...
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"What the hell have you done? Master??? Humans... fantastic humans... all turned into...oh brilliant!... you!!! But why???" The doctor cried, although he doesn't understand why there is trace of excitement in his voice. 

Jack looked at him, seemed surprised, " Can't you see why? Doctor? Isn't it obvious? He wants to take over the universe!!!"

"Hmmm... rightio! I always thought you are an idiot, freak... running around like a puppy. You know he will never love you, but do you know why? Ha! I am so sick of the sight of you, trying to attract his attention all the time!!! You forgot the pain when you were abandoned at the space staion? Idiot!!! He is not into you!!!" The master kept on babbling, and gradually he turned into the rage mode... he knew... he was jealous... all these time they could have been together... and he never came looking for him. Instead, he was travelling with his human pets, doing things. God knows what kind of things they have been doing!!! The master can't bear the thought, "Execute him!!! This undying freak!!! Tubby Bye-bye!!!"

" Wait! Don't! You don't understand... " The doctor shouted, " We never did anything... I swear... ok... maybe we did... but there is no comparison!!! You know you are the only one... and don't forget, you got a wife! God, I can't believe it, the master and his wife..."

" Shut it, you know she is a beard! Anyway, she was pretty good at certain things, you know... which reminded me of you... I can get rid of her if you want..." The master grinned at this thought... " you see, we can start all over again... You think I am interested in taking over the universe? Oh yeah, I do, but I do want to do you while I am taking over the universe... I want both... First thing first, what do you want to do with Jack?"

"Hmmm... sorry Jack... Master, let's put him in someplace gay... you know..."

"Ha... how considerate... I want a promise first... and you know what I want... "

"ok ok whatever you want... " the doctor babbled, feel embarrassed...

"poof... there goes Jack!"

"Wait!!! Shit!!! The lube is in his pocket!!!"

"Maybe this time we won't need it..."


End file.
